Tremorisian Mine Guards
Hailing from the colony of Tremor in the Koronus Expanse the Tremorisian Mine Guard is the private military branch of the Tremorisian Miners Union, a powerful conglomerate that controls the Chronos-Voltanis system. Specializing in a unique type of siege warfare and in guerrilla combat. The Mine Guard serve as the counterparts to the workers in the Mine Guilds, and also are commonly employed by Rogue Traders, Inquisitors, and Imperial Guard forces in the Calixis sector. History The Mine Guards were originally a disorganized militia, consisting of ill-trained and poorly armed workers fending off predators and the occasional raider party from their mines. Each individual mine had their own militia, which at times clashed with one another over claims and territory. Though as time progressed, the disorganized groups of miners began to come together into more closely knit clans, as such the small militias began to form into armies. Though still poorly trained at equipped only with mining equipment and explosives and occasionally an old autogun. They continued their civil wars against one another in their mines. Though as the populations of the separate colonies grew they began to intermingle with one another in less hostile ways. Centuries after their humble origins, the Mine Guard as they are known today were officially founded, shortly after the Mine Barons of Tremor signed the Treaty of Prokhonova, which united the various clans of the planet and officially created the Miners Union, now consisting of the Miners Guild and the Mine Guard. Not long after this event the planet was discovered by Imperial torchbearers. With an influx of Toplanders looking to trade, most often enterprising Rogue Traders, several of the Mine Barons made deals with these strangers to teach their soldiers military doctrine and proper combat etiquette, as well as trade for better weapons and armor for their soldiers. Though the biggest boon came in the form of emissaries from the mysterious Lathe Worlds. Offering machines and man power in exchange for resources. Combining their new training with their skills at tunneling they soon developed their own unique style of warfare, and have used this style in numerous engagements as they began to conquer the surrounding systems within the Exploding Nebula, Using their resources to acquire more weapons and war machines, they and their brother organization the Miners Guild, have an Ironclad grip on the Heathen Stars. Culture The harsh nature of their home world as well as their nature as Miners, the soldiers of the Mine Guard are used to the hard labor and toil required to tunnel through earth and stone, with each man doing his share of the work without exception. Though lacking in official ranks, such as Private, Captain or Major, they are far from disorganized, simply being lead by the most senior and most experienced member, or simply by the one put in charge. While religion in the Mine Guard is common, usually a mix between the Imperial Cult, the Cult Mechanicus, as well as the Native Religion which venerates Fire as a source of power that can both cleanse and destroy. They are from from the Religious Zealots of the Imperium or the Forces of Chaos. With Religion rarely mattering within their ranks. Due to the Gene Trade that their Planets leaders run, it is not uncommon for units to be reinforced by individuals from several different colonies, and while at first this might cause some friction, it serves to better build the bonds of their people. Physiology Prolonged isolation within the Exploding Nebula has had several Physiological changes among the native population. * Skin: A lack of sunlight exposure due to a subterranean lifestyle; as well as thick clouds of ash that blanket the skies, has caused the Tremorisians to lose a significant amount of pigment in their skin resulting in skin tones that range from pale white to an ash grey, thus making them photosensitive. * Eyes: Similar to their skin over the centuries of isolation the natives eyes also lost pigment, with blues and grays being the most common, and while giving them a natural low light vision, their eyes are extremely photosensitive, requiring blast goggles be worn on the surface of most planets or in areas of bright artificial light. * Ears: As their eyesight weakened their other senses had to compensate, primarily in their sense of hearing. The natives of Tremor have a heightened sense of hearing, particularly directional hearing, which aids in sensing threats in the mines, or hearing enemies sneaking up on them. * Size: Most Tremorisians fall into the average human height, though those serving in the Mine Guard tend to be more physically imposing and fit than the average worker. Organization Mine Guard forces are organized into labors, similar to how an Imperial Guard regiment might be organized, with a Labor Team being roughly squad sized, around ten soldiers, lead by a Foreman whom acts as a Sergeant or Lieutenant. Labor Units are roughly Platoon sized, and sometimes up to battalion sized, with between 100 to 500 troopers plus support elements, units are commanded by either a senior Foreman or Overseer whom acts as a field commander. A Labor Corps is equal to a full Imperial Guard regiment, with over 1000 soldiers and upwards of 200 supporting units, each corps is lead by a Marshall, around the same as an Imperial Colonel or General. Damp Corps on the other hand are much smaller than their siege counterparts, due in part to the physically and mentally demanding training, being far more fluid in their combat style this translates to their overall organization, which varies based on a mission to mission basis, ranging from solo operatives and two man teams, 12 man team, or even a 300 man Labor Unit. Recruitment Operating on a Volunteer basis, the Mine Guard offers increased rations and higher pay for any workers willing to take on the extra duties and risks involved in military service. However it is not uncommon for the Mine Barons of particular colony to conscript workers into their Guard in times of need or when their is a shortage of volunteers. Many colonies also make heavy use of Penal Legions, made up of prisoners of war, captured slaves whom refuse to cooperate, or even criminals from within their own ranks, most of these "Slags" are equipped with a bomb collar and used as cannon fodder. While primarily male, the Mine Guard does allow females to join into specialized all female regiments, as a method to keep fraternization down to a minimum, and ensure their soldiers focus on the battlefield, though there are few regulations against fraternization, it has been a problem in the past. Women also serve as Chirurgeons and Medics, as well as assassins and spies in Damp Corps. Equipment Standardized Equipment * Mining Outfit '- The "standard" uniform of a Tremorisian laborer consists of a pair of overalls, a lightweight shirt, hard-toed shoes, and a canvas hat. Designed to keep the worker warm and dry while they work. There is no set standard for uniforms from different colonies, and most clothes eventually become tattered and patched together. The uniform also comes with a pair of Oilers for poor weather. * '''Mark XI Combat Rig '- A series of buckles and straps, used to attach their armor, bandoleers, and rucksacks to their armor and clothing. as well as including a pair of knee pads to assist the workers when they operate in cramped tunnels. * 'Mark XXVI Combat Armor '- The standard armor used by the Mine Guard is a locally fabricated version of carapace armor. Made of a heat resistant material, the armor is designed to offer superior protection from explosives and fire, while maintaining a lighter weight. The armor is supplemented with a layer of Flak armor to protect the joints without restricting movement. The helmet is a stylized miners helmet made of the same materials with a built in head lamp. * 'Tremor Respiration Unit '- Combining the properties of both a rebreather and a common respirator the Mine Guards respiration unit allows users to breath in filtered air to protect against airborne toxins and gases, and also allows for the system to recycle the air for some time, allowing them to operate in areas devoid of breathable air. The Respiration unit also allows them to operate in soft-vacuum for a short time. *'Ablative Goggles '- While all Tremors wear these goggles outside of their homeworld due to their photo-sensitivity, Those in the Mine Guard are given a specialized version fit with ablative lenses which are designed to not only defend against military grade flash grenades or other light sources, but also keep their eyes safe from shrapnel as well as a glancing blow from a lasgun. * 'NKM-90 Trench Knife "Wespe" '- Forged from the same heat resistant material as their armor, this 8 inch long serrated blade is the Tremors primary melee weapon, fitted with a spiked knuckle duster, as well as a one inch spike on the pommel. Many Damp labors often modify their blades to fit a tox dispenser for added lethality. * 'Model 740 Hand Cannon '- Based on one of the most ancient of pistol designs, the Model 740 is a single action revolver that allows for faster rates of fire over standard Stub Revolvers. It can be loaded with several types of ammo, from Armor Piercing and Manstopper rounds, to the deadly Organgrinder and explosive Amputator rounds. * 'Greaser's Personal Defense Weapon '- The standard weapon for the Miners Guild, this light weight and easy to manufacture sub-machine gun is perfectly suited for the legions of workers operating both on Tremor and her colonies. Produced in high quantities this weapon finds its way into the hands of most individuals on the planet. It also finds its way into the Mine Guard due to its compact size and reliability. *'G-348 Auto-Stubber '- The standard issue infantry rifle for the Mine Guard, this rugged solid projectile weapon is based around the principles used in Naval Auto-Stubbers, using explosive rounds to increase their killing potential. Often equipped with an array of auxiliary weapons, such as grenade launcher or the jack-leg bayonet. * 'Model 93 Grenades '- Isolation within the Expanse has forced the Tremors to adapt their technology to aid in their survival, taking inspiration from a number of sources, the most notable being their own grenades, based around Ork Stikkbombs. Built to allow larger grenades to be thrown farther and more accurately and reduce the risk of the grenade rolling around. * 'PzF-773 Disposable Launcher '- Designed as a cheap and easy to use answer to heavily armored threats, the light weight nature of this weapon means that it can be easily carried by most troopers in their standard kit. Containing a single Super-Krak missile, it allows the user to deal with most types of heavy armor. * 'Standardized Survival Kit '- Containing all the essentials a soldier would need in the field to survive, from a bedroll and mess kit, to an auspex and dataslate, it also contains the rest of a muckmans gear, such as demolition charges and a grooming kit. * 'Miners Identification Markers '- This oval shaped piece of stamped steel contains all the information pertaining to the individual who owns it, name, rank, blood type, and any important medical notes, as well as their serial number. Similar to the Imperial Guards Cognomen Tags. '''Specialist Equipment * RPzB-62 Rocket Launcher "Iron Breaker" '- A man-portable anti-tank weapon, built to be lighter than most missile launchers without sacrificing power. Unlike the PzF series this weapon can be reloaded and reused as well as utilize different types of ammo, such as Scatter missiles. * '''MTB-7 Multi-Nozzle Tunnel Borer '- A heavy four barreled mining melta, this weapon has a little less power than a Multi-Melta, due to it not being designed for use as a weapon, it is still capable of boring through bunkers as well as tanks. Its adjustable nozzles allow the weapons beam to be narrowed or expanded to allow from more precise shots or to burn an entire area. * 'SR-200 Anti-Materiel Rifle "Derailer" '- A powerful anti-materiel rifle with a bullpup layout, allows the owner to operate within his tunnels without much difficulty, armed with a preysense scope and a variety of penetrating rounds, such as explosive and incendiary. This weapon was designed to combat heavily armored infantry as well as light vehicles where its powerful round could punch through armor and shred the soft targets beneath. * 'FmW 75 Assault t Flamer "Wyvern Breath" '- A heavy tri-barreled flamethrower designed to clear trenches as well as tunnels, and is mixed with a toxic fuel source that fills the air with toxins as it burns, while no threat to those wearing respirators, the gas combined with the heat of the flames often overwhelm most targets, it is worth note that the flames of these weapons often burn a dark yellow rather than orange, likely due to the chemicals mixed with the promethium. * 'Echon Pattern Mk. III Assault Stubber '- A more specialized and advanced variant of the Heavy Stubber, this weapon has two barrels that spew out stub ammunition to lay down a denser barrage of shells, used by Tremor heavy weapon crews to sweep tunnels, it is fed by a 25 kg backpack containing 200 rounds. The Tremors almost always load these with the deadly Organ Grinder rounds. * 'Model 1913 Trench Gun '- A powerful close range tool, often used to replace the soldiers auto-stubber, this pump action, twin barreled weapon has a unique horizontal cocking mechanism with a grip, capable of holding 16 shells, 8 per tube, and can either fire one barrel at a time, or unleash both at once. Loaded with inferno shells or amputator shells, to either light their targets ablaze or to more easily blow limbs off. * 'GL-879 Grenade Launcher '- A Pump Action, drum fed launcher holding up to 8 grenades of any type, this device fill the void in situations where a rocket launcher is too cumbersome, and is a favorite of Blackdamps who heavily modify their personal launchers and come equipped with a Jack-Leg bayonet. * 'Mark XXI Mole Mortar '- The most commonly deployed indirect fire weapon in the Tremorisian arsenal, this heavy and often inaccurate mortar is essentially a mortar turned upside down, armed with a powerful "Burrowing Torpedo", the warhead rapidly burrows through the ground towards its target, detonating just below ground to knock soldiers off their feet, shake tanks apart, or collapse bunkers from below, it can also be armed with a deadly air burst or incendiary warhead for Anti-personnel or trench clearing roles. * 'Mark VI Mole Launcher '- Also known as Breaching Torpedoes, this weapon was originally built for use by Imperial Guard Engineers, in particular the Death Korps of Krieg, however several of these weapon were traded to the Miners Guild and have since been reverse engineered and locally produced. Following the same properties of the larger Mole Mortar or even the Devastating "Iron Mole", this man portable launcher, is used to knock out bunkers or collapse enemy tunnels, and is effective against infantry, but is not well suited to attacking tanks, unless a direct hit to the weak underbelly is scored. Vehicles Burrowing Vehicles Having no contact with the Imperium or with most of humanity for several millennium the Mine Guard developed their own vehicles, favoring half-track styled machines and burrowing tanks, they make minimal use of Imperium machines outside of the Mining vehicles gifted by the Adeptus Mechanicus. * Termite: Launched from a mobile transport, the Termite is the smallest of the burrowing vehicles, carrying around 10 men and armed with heavy bolters and lascannons, this vehicle burrows below enemy fortifications and breaches behind their lines to sow chaos amongst the foes. Larger versions such as the Mole or Hellbore are also employed in lesser numbers. * '''Iron Mole: More ballistic missile than vehicle, this uniquely designed machine serves as a weapon of mass destruction in the Mine Guards arsenal. Originally designed by Tremorisian Blackdamps, these weapons were conceived by modifying the Mole burrowing vehicle with the Warhead of a Death Strike missile. Modern versions of purpose built for this purpose, though remain mercifully rare. * Hades Breaching Drill: The Most common of the burrowing vehicles it differs from the others by means of how it burrows, while the Termite Family uses a Phase-field generator, the Hades uses a brute force method with its heavy melta-cutters. Often modified to be enclosed and armed with a "Frag Defender", which allows the drill to breach and detonate its defender, filling the area with deadly shrapnel before the Guards emerge from the hole to finish their foes off. Miscellaneous Vehicles * "Railtracer" Half-Track: The primary transport vehicle of the Mine Guard, the Railtracer is named after the predatory wolf-moles of Tremor. Capable of holding up to two squads of soldiers and towing large equipment. It is typically armed with an Heavy Stubber. Though some models forgo transport capabilities for heavier weapons, such as an Anti-Tank gun or Flak Cannons. * "Hornet" Rocket Artillery: This modified version of the Railtracer Half-Track serves as the Mine Guards mainline Artillery unit. Sacrificing the raw power of a Basilisk in exchange for rapid fire and area saturation. Armed with an array of rockets, it can handle most threats at a distance, as well as use its Rockets as a direct fire weapon in a last ditch effort. * Tunnel Runner: Utilized by the Miners Union as a light transport vehicle, this lightly armored half-track serves as a reconnaissance and rapid deployment vehicle. Carrying up to five fully armed soldiers including the driver, and towing light loads. It is unarmed and lightly armored, relying on its speed and the weapons carried by the passengers for its defense. * Bombardier Beetle: Developed by the Tremorisian Siege Engineers for remote demolitions. This tracked mine was originally designed to operate on a simple cable system, though this proved inefficient. Though due to recent acquisition of several Imperial Cyclops Demolition Vehicles, the Beetle Tracked Mine was updated with more efficient remote controls. Ranging in size from the "Small" 460 Kg model to the massive five ton "Goliath" model, also known as an "Earthquake" Bomb. * "Tortoise" Self-Propelled Gun: The mainline Tremorisian armored vehicle, developed to move easily within the Tunnels made by Siege Engineers. It fills the roles of main battle tank, tank destroyer, and assault tank. Mounting a cannon similar to the Imperial Vanquisher Cannon. * "Flamedrake" Flame Tank: This modified version of the Humble Tortoise forgoes the standard Cannon in exchange for a powerful Inferno Cannon, not to dissimilar from those found on Imperial Hellhounds. Fitted with extra armored plates along side the "Dozer" to protect the volatile ammunition from hostile fire, sacrificing speed in the process. * "Harbinger" Heavy Assault Tank: A recently developed tank, designed for urban combat and to better combat heavily armored Ork vehicle and fortifications. Featuring heavier armor and a much larger cannon than the older "Tortoise" model. It relies less on armor penetration, and more of the sheer weight and explosive power of it shell. Typically armed with High Explosive, Armor Piercing, or Fragmentation Shells. Fleet As the Miners Union grew in strengths as did its need to defend itself, and while most of its fleet belongs to the various Miners Guilds, consisting of Transports and Mining vessels, most of which do not have weapons, aside from Mine Layers. The Mine Guard does possess a sizable fleet of combat vessels used to defend their territory from claimjumpers. While most of the fleet consists of modified Destroyers and Raiders, many of which were either salvaged from space hulks, purchased or captured. They rely on wolf pack tactics, using their smaller profiles, superior speed, and cloaking technology to ambush their foes. Striking hard and fast before disappearing, often leading the survivors into an area of space seeded with mines from the Mining Fleet. The Raiding fleet normally uses powerful Torpedoes, most commonly Melta torpedoes, when combined with their Pyros-Melta cannons they attempt to set their foes ships on fire, leaving them to contend with the inferno whilst they escape to safety, returning to claim their prize. While powerful, the Miners Union will not attack without cause, in an effort to avoid antagonizing powerful Rogue Traders or even Battlefleet Koronus. Notable Ships Obsidian Wyvern - A heavily modified Merchant Raider. Armed with a Pyros-Melta Cannon, a Torpedo Bay, and a Jovian Missile Battery, it excels in hit and run attacks. Due to several upgrades and systems already in place when the ship was salvaged from the surface of Tremor. It uses its Xenos tech cloaking systems to mask its approach, as well as systems to assist it when running silent. It houses a rare teleportarium, which can be used to transport soldiers directly to where they will do the most damage. However the ships captain prefers to use it in a more devious way. Breaking an enemies shields before passing within teleportation range and transporting an Atomic onto their ship. Tactics * Siege Units: The Tremors skills as miners give them a predisposition to siege based warfare, though existing outside of the Imperiums light they have developed their own unique version of it. Utilizing light artillery units, such as their Hornets, and assault vehicles like the Tortoise, they often serve as the distraction force, keeping the enemy from setting up their defenses in any one area for long, all the while their siege engineers burrow below their targets for a sudden surprise attack. Though they might as easily hollow out the ground below their target and allow the following sinkhole to swallow them. * Damp Units: As the Brainchild of Overseer Otto Leipzig, the Damp Labors were designed to be both the elite soldiers and special operations unit within the Mine Guard, working closely with members of the Miners Guilds, each Damp Labor was uniquely trained for the missions they would be undertaking, with focuses on foreign languages, small unit tactics, demolitions, covert operations, forgery, camouflage, assassination, and familiarity with enemy weaponry and vehicles. Serving both behind the enemy lines and as front line units. Notable Units Damp Labor Team #62 "Dirt Dragons" Damp Team 62, is the pride of the capital city of Poltava. Infamous throughout the Expanse for their destructive tendencies and brutal approach to their missions, using excessive force and less than honorable tactics to get results. they are currently lead by Blackdamp Clayborne, and have seen service with Rogue Traders and Inquisitors alike. Earning their Nickname "Dirt Dragons" from the higher than average number of Firedamps and Blackdamps in their Ranks. 33rd Tremor Artillery Corps The 33rd Artillery Corps was founded in the colony of Iron Bridge, and is made up of several Hornet rocket artillery vehicles. Known for their preference towards incendiary rockets, their preferred targets are structures that need to be taken intact, since the flames only do light damage in comparison to explosive rockets. Notable Members Erwin Clayborne Anton "The Priest" Rienaecker Foreman Rienaecker, is a career military man from the colony of Iron Bridge, located in the Tremorisian Badlands. Originally a fireman on a land train. The constant travel gave him a sense of wanderlust, and the opportunity to see more than the dark mines of Tremor or its ash choked skies was too good to pass up. Now he crews "Old Lead Fang" a Hornisse artillery platform in the 33rd Tremor Artillery Corps. Now using his skills he learned shoveling coal for loading rockets into their tubes. He and his crew have become well known for their accuracy. His nickname comes not from his devotion to anything religious, but more as a joke about other artillery teams tendencies to "Spray and Pray", essentially saturating areas with rocket fire, while Anton and his crew tend to aim more. Rius Aiava "The Unseen" A marksman from the icy wastes of Pagonia, he is a lead marksman for the Mine Guard on that planet. Raised as a hunter in the endless tundra of a land that is shrouded in winter, Rius learned early on to make every shot count, conserving crucial ammunition so that he may hunt again the next day and ensure his survival. Upon arrival of the Tremors on Pagonia, Rius was quickly inducted into the Mine Guard when his aptitude for long range was discovered. Now leading a squad of defensive snipers and in charge of calling artillery strikes on any threat too great for either him or his crew. Rius stands as an icon of defense for his home now, thriving on a world where he once only survived. Notable Conflicts (Work in Progress) The Siege of Hervara '- During the rebellion lead by Duke Severus XIII, many worlds within the Periphery Sub-Sector, also known as the Spinward Front, were engulfed in the rebellion and came under attack by various forces.. The mining world of Hervara came under siege by the Imperium and the Orks of Waaagh! Grimtoof, due to its extremely valuable resources and proximity to a major warp route. A group of Mine Guards were employed by Lord Marshal Covington Pasheen, leader of the Imperial Forces on the Planet, to fight against the rebels of the Severan Dominate as well as Traitor elements within the Hervara Excavatory Warriors. During the long sieges and tunnel warfare, the Mine Guard began to respect the Excavatory Warriors, seeing bits of themselves in them, as well as respecting why they fought so valiantly against the Imperium. After several clandestine missions by Tremor Damps, and a overwhelming victory against the Orks by Imperium forces, Hervara soon fell. Facing Imperial retribution for their treachery and fearing for their families, the Mine Guard offered the survivors a deal. The Mine Guard would smuggle the survivors and their families into the Expanse, in exchange they would all be required to serve the Miners Union, faced with no alternative but death, many took the offer and have since been integrated into Tremor and its forces. '''The Subjugation of Eaglov Prime '- Located on the edge of the Heathen Stars, Eaglov Prime is a world of bountiful resources, as well as playing host to a large number of humans, the civilization of which was barely in its feudal era. Near the end of the of the 7th century of M41, the Mine Guard invaded in force. In what would be described as a battle of Pitchforks verses Panzers, the muzzle loader long arms and steel blades of the locals proved ineffective against the advanced weapons and armor of the invaders. Within three years, most of the planet was conquered, with only isolated pockets of resistance. Most of the population were forced to work in the newly established mines, and several generations of children were transported to other colonies, to better integrate their new wards into the Union. 'The Uprising on Iothea IV '- Iothea IV is a Hive World located in the Periphery Sub-Sector, during the war of secession lead by Duke Severus the XIII, several Damp Labors were employed to soften the world up for Imperial attack, by an influential Rogue Trader. Several months of sabotage, bribery, and strategic information leaking, the local workers were convinced of the Dukes treachery, some of it was actually true. For 63 days the civilians backed by the Tremor forces and armed with stolen weapons turned the planets hive cities into a blood soaked ruin. 'The Sabotage of Volara '- The shipyards of Volara is located on the Coreward border of the Miners Union Territory. Controlled by an influential and arrogant Rogue Trader. First contact between the Miners Guilds Emissary and the Trader were short and bloody. After an "Unprovoked" attack on their Emissaries, the Mine Guard deployed a number of Damps to exact revenge on the Trader, and gain a valuable resource in the process. Boarding the the Shipyards undetected they were tasked with disabling the stations anti-ship defenses or turning it upon the defenders. 'The Pyroclasm of Tewei '- Tewei is a lush moon that orbits a gas giant within the Unions sphere of influence. Hosting only a moderately sized feudal human population. Preferring diplomacy over aggression in most cases, the Union opened talks with the locals to secure the rights to Mine the moons resources as well as those of the Gas Giant it orbit. When refused, the Mine Guard were called to force the issue. After a short and futile defense, the natives retreated to their last fortresses located deep in their mountains. Rather than waste lives attacking the defended positions, the Mine Guard unleashed their newest weapons, the Iron Moles. Relations (Add your own) 'Calixian Mechanicus '- The Mine Barons of Tremor and the red-robed priests of the Lathe Worlds have a relationship dating back to the discovery of the mining colony by Imperium torchbearers, the Forge Worlds of the Calixis Sector have an endless hunger for resources, which the Mine Barons have in excess, trading their materials to the Mechanicus in exchange for advanced mining gear, and even war machines, as well as the assistance of several Enginseers to keep the machines running. Tremor is also home to an Explorator station, used by the Magos Explorators to resupply while they scour the Expanse for lost technologies. 'Kroot Mercenaries '- The Mine Barons of Tremor often hire Kroot to augment their soldiers already considerable skill in close combat, having a deal with a moderately influential Shaper, whose kindred have entered into a pact, reviving the standard wages of mercenaries, but also free to feed upon the native predators of Tremor, which has caused the members of the kindred to turn a sickly green-white tone, and significantly heightened their hearing and giving them a sort of sonar sense, likely from eating Railtracers and the large bat-like creatures within the mines. 'Ork Freebooters '- While no race or faction can claim to be allies with the Ork, and the Mine Barons are of course no exception, several Freebooter Kaptins do occasionally work with the Mine Barons, often supplementing their fleet, or lending Ork boys in a pinch to assist in fights, though mostly, the mine barons use them as a means of softening potential acquisitions or as revenge. Sending Orks to do their dirty work with promises of plunder and a "Good Fight", raiding rival vessels or destroying fortified defenses. Most Orks hired by the Mine Guard are utterly expendable, often this is the hope, since you do not need to pay dead mercs. 'Eldar Corsairs/Dark Eldar Raiders '- The Mine Barons do not trust Eldar under the best of circumstances, and are not usually bothered to tell the difference between Corsairs and their Dark Kin. Which has resulted in several corsairs being attacked wrongly. Though occasionally the Barons will work with Corsairs or even their Dark Kin. It is more likely that they will simply avoid each other, lest things boil over into armed conflict, which is costly to both factions. 'Rogue Traders '- Essential to the continued prosperity of Tremor, several with Warrants of Trade have made valuable trade agreements with the Mine Barons, both in terms of resources, as well as a steady supply of new workers and even soldiers. While others have suffered unfortunate accidents after double crossing them, such as the ill-fated Conrad Trask, a Rogue Trader and Smuggler of little repute, whose ship suffered an unfortunate Geller field failure, after he stole several Kiloliters of Promethium. 'The Imperium of Man '- On the surface the Mine Barons support the Imperiums rightful claim as the rulers of all humanity, however outside of the fact they are a major source of revenue the Tremorisians see little good about the Imperium. Seeing them as an Empire of Slavers, using fear to rule in the name of a "God-Emperor", though they would never admit this openly, since while the Imperium are blind, they have more than engh power to enforce their will. 'Forces of Chaos '- For millennium the Scions of the Dark Gods have attacked and been repelled by the native defenders of Tremor, and as such they have a deep hatred of their aggressors, less out of their devotion to the ruinous powers, but more to do with the constant attacks on their planets and ships by reavers and pirates, as such Tremors violently defend their holdings from any unauthorized ships attempting to approach. However the mine barons do employ pirates who are not aligned with Chaos. 'Tau Empire '- Until recently the Tau had no presence within the Expanse, since their empire was isolated on the opposite of the galaxy, though recently events have changed this, a single Fire-Warrior Hunter Cadre, under the command of Shas'o Ja'Vra arrived with the assistance of an Inquisitor named Silberthorne, with the intent to rescue an Ethereal named Aun'Roh. The Mine Guard has made little effort to impede their search, though coming into direct contact with the Tau and their Inquisitor escort, many Mine Guardsmen were hired to assist, in exchange for the promise of great rewards should they succeed, in this case, the remnants of the Modren Rogue Trader Dynasty. 'The Ghu'tog '- The humanoid race known as the Ghu'tog and the Miners of Tremor have clashed in the past, though the powerful factions now tend to avoid each other, than risk open war, for a variety of reasons on both sides, though several Mercenaries from Tremor have occasionally taken part in the "games", including the infamous Blackdamp Erwin Clayborne. Though as the two factions continue to grow, conflict might become inevitable. Quotes '''About (Add your Own) By Trivia The Tremors draw heavy inspiration from, the Graboids from the "Tremors" movie series, as well as the German Wehrmacht and the Locust from Gears of War. Due to their Subterranian Nature and Preference to attack their foes from below, as well as the pleasing aesthetics of German Vehicles. Sergeant Rienaecker's nickname, is a reference to the M7 Priest, an American Self-Propelled Gun used in WW2. A Labor is a term used to describe a group of moles, so it seemed fitting to describe a bunch of miners.Category:Mercenaries